Thea Sisters Fanserie episode 2 - The transformation
by PrincessNona
Summary: The Thea Sisters were invited by Violet's parents to a very famouse Puccini's Turandot opera . The day in the market , Paulina had a little bag of precious stones and offred each of her friends . But a bad day , the four Thea Sisters were kidnapped by one of Apotre Luna's servants ! Will Violet rescue her dear friends ?
1. In afterlife !

In an empty place where everything is only white , Violet wakes up slowly . She was surprised she was there .

Violet : W-where i am..? How i do for cominf here ? The last time that i remember was...

In a nothingness like that of her dream , Violet seriously wounded , tries to save Colette , Nicky , Paulina and Pamela trapped by the dragon in gold . She runs towards a barrier that prevents her from coming to them , she tries with all her strength to break down the barrier , but at each contact , she got electrocuted and pushed back . All his efforts only worsen her states . For the others , to see her best friend suffer to try to come to save them is a horrible spectacle . Paulina forces herself to close her eyes not to see this horrible scene , she always hears Violet screaming in pain .

Colette :** *crying*** Violet ! Please , stop ! This is useless ! Go away !

The evil dragon's eyes lit up and a thunder at the girl , and finished it . This blow was fatal , Violet dies under the eyes of her friends .

Colette : ***crying*** VIOOLEEET !

? : Ha ha ha ha ! She is dead ! One of the Thea Sisters is dead ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha !

Nicky :** *crying*** Oh no..not Violet...

Paulina :** *crying*** Violet...

Pamela : ***crying*** Damn it...Damn it...! DAMN IT ! Violet ! Why !?

Back to the present .

Violet : That's right...That was happening...Oh no...I'm leaving without them...! I don't want leave them...! Colette...Nicky...Paulina...Pamela...Forgive me...


	2. A invitation to the opera

Several days ago , at Mouseford Acedemy on Whale Island . Summer always had a special way of announcing its arrival ... a nice rain for example . The lights of the lightnings illuminated the sky swollen black clouds . In the classroom , students were immersed in the year-end exercises . The vacantions would soon begin , and yet that day , they seemed far away !

Colette : Geez...It look like summer is was finished before it begin...

At the same moment , in the headmaster's office , the phone rang . It was maestro Lu Yang , Violet's father . He asked him to allow his daughter and her four best friends to go to China as soon as their school obligations permitted . Octavius knew that Mr . Yang was a conductor , and his wife Li a famouse opera singer . Their commitments led them to travel around the world . But an exceptional event would bring them both back to their beloved Beijing . Violet was immediately summoned to the headmaster's office . Immediately back in the room of Paulina and Nicky who were waiting with Pamela and Colette .

Violet : My father will direct Turandot , Puccini's opera , at the new Beijing theater , and my mother will sing the lead role ! But the best part is that we are all invited to watch the show premiere !

ColPauliNickPam : What ?! All of us ?!

Violet : All ! Yes ! My parents will work together ! It's very rare , you know ! But here is a unique opportunity ! The theater was recently inaugurated , and this is the first time that Turandot will be represented .

Panela : And this is very important , Turandot ?

Violet : Of course ! It's one of the most beautiful operas of all time ! And besides , the story is happening in Beijing !

Finally the next day , the exams were over . The Thea Sisters left the academy . Their notes would be sent to each of them by mail . In the plane during the flight for the capital of China , the girls sank into the slumber . All except Violet. The emotion that had accompanied the preparation of the trip had turned into anguish . She wished with all her heart that this visit to her country would be unforgettable , but she had not had time to organize it . She took notes , notes and more notes , made an endless list , everything she absolutely had to show to her friends .

Violet : ***sign***

During all the remains of the flight , she did not sleep .


	3. Welcome to Beijing !

The Thea Sisters discovered on arrival that Violet's parents had sent someone to the airport to pick them up . But what they would never have imagined is that it would be ...

PauliNickColette : Huh ?

Pamela : What...is...that ...?

A limo, worthy of the heads of state!

? : Welcome to Beijing , ladies !

? : Nihao * , Violet !

Violet, who was very tired , woke up abruptly . She stared at the boy without recognizing him , then .

Violet : Xiao ?! Is that you ?!

Xiao : Hey !

Violet : No ! That's not true ! It's really you !

Xiao : How are you ?

Violet : Fine , thanks you !

Nicky : You know him , Violet ?

Violet : Of course ! Xiao , here are my friends !

Xiao : Hello !

Colette : Hi , my name is Colette .

Paulina : I'm Paulina .

Pamela : Pamela

Nicky : And me it's Nicky .

While the young man put their suitcases in the trunk while the others boarded , Colette whispered in Violet's ear with a big smile on her lips .

Colette : Hey , Vi ?

Violet : What Colette ?

Colette : Are you in couple with him ?

Violet : What ?! What do you talking about ?! No ! I'm not in couple with him !

Colette : Come on .

Violet : Stop it .

Colete : Say it .

Violet : Enough .

Colette : He he he ! Ok , i stop now . Did you know you just funny when you are tired ?

Xiao took the wheel of the limousine , which he drove with confidence in the middle of a chaotic traffic . Beside the cars and the trucks there was a cyclists , as fast as silent . Behind the windows of the car , on both sides of the road , huge ultramodern skyscrapers were lined up . Pamela who had been expecting a city made of wooden pagodas and gardens .

Pamela : Are you sure it's not New-York ? I feel like we are in New-York .

Nicky : Look up there! Skyscrapers, yes, but with pagoda roofs!

Colette : Hey , look ! What is that ?

A huge glass dome , which seemed to emerge from the water of a small lake , sparkled in the sun . Colette , Nicky , Pamela and Paulina could not take their eyes off this architecture being built .

Nicky : This is amazing ! It look like a giant bubble !

Pamela : Bubble ? Or a Ufo !

Paulina : This is very big !

To see her friends all excited with joy and to see them smile is a happiness for Violet . She is glad to have brought them with her and she hopes that this trip will be wonderful .

Violet : It's the National Theater ! That is what i talking you before .

PauliNickPamColette : Oooohh !

Paulina : So , it's that what you talking before .

Xiao had slowed down to allow the girls to admire the building .

Xiao : The Great National Theater is one of the wonders of world architecture!

Violet laugh .

Violet : Come on, Xiao! Don't tell me that you say that out of pride, as if you want China to go beyond all other nations.

* Hello in Chinese .


	4. Violet's past

Then Xiao turned to Violet and spoke to her in Mandarin . Violet lowered her head with a sad and disappointed look .

Violet : I knew it...

Violet then plunged into her memories of the past . By the way , this was not the first time her parents had done this to her , it had happened to her thousands of times since he was a child . Since her childhood , she was raised by her grandfather while her parents were never present , no matter what important events in Violet's life . Whatever her birthday , family day her school organizes , her high school diploma and other important moments . She was an unhappy and depressed girl . Violet who was then 7 years old .

Kid Violet :** *crying*** I hate mom and dad ! They are never present every day , the same for my birthday ! They had not come last year and again and again ! And you , grandfather ? Will you still be there for me ?

The only person she trusted was her grandfather .

Her grandfather : Of course, my granddaughter . I will always be there for you , even if I live to at least 200 years .

Kid Violet : You promise me..?

Her grandfather : I promise .

But one day , it's spring , everyone lives a very peaceful life . But not for Violet Yang ... her grandfather was very sick and he will die soon . At Hangzhou Hospital , he had very little time left to live . Violet now 12 years old , was with him .

Her grandfather : Violet , my granddaughter...

Violet : Yes , grandfather ?

Her grandfather : I have not 200 years old...You must remember what i was say that...

Violet : Yes...i remember...

Her grandfather : I still have a little life ... and I have one last thing to tell you ... I love you , my granddaughter ...

Violet : Me too , grandfather...I love you so much...***want cry*** and me , I have something to tell you before you go forever ... thank you ... thank you for being present for me ... thank you for raising me ... thank you for feeding me ... thank you for showing me how to play the instruments that has become a passion for me ... thank you ... for everything ...

He smiled one last time , before his last breath .

Violet : Grandfather...?

His heart rhythm stopped . Violet realized he died .

Violet :** *crying*** Grandfather !

Since the death of her grandfather , Violet felt really lonely and very sad . She lived alone in her home in Hangzhou , she did not have real friends , she felt rejected by her parents and by everyone , and unloved . Instead of having suicidal thoughts like most young people of her age , Violet plays the violin like her grandfather who advised her when she feels sad or lonely in the world , and forgets the sorrow she has lived all her life .


	5. A luxurious hotel

Back in the present , Xiao notices the gloomy disappointment of Violet's gaze and he wants to dispel it .

Xiao : Violet's parents are sorry they did not come to greet you at the airport , but the first is in a few days . The show is highly anticipated , and there is still so much work to do ! But to be forgiven , they have prepared a special stay in the best hotel in the city !

PauliNick : Huh ?

Pamela : Oh , for me , they are all forgiven ! And if , in addition , there was a little something to eat .

Colette : You already ate earlier , Pam !

Pamela : A snack , it's not a lunch !

Violet tried to smile . But the other Thea Sisters knew she was sad , they would have to go out of their way to ward off this melancholy . Later , when the Thea Sisters entered the suite of their hotel , they all thought the same thing : it was not like a hotel room .

Pamela : Oh , wow !

Colette : Wow ! Merveilleux* ! Magnifique** !

She dropped on the red silk sofa .

Colette : Cool ! It looks straight out of a Hollywood movie !

Nicky entered one of the bedrooms .

Nicky : There is even a waterbed ! For the back , it's something exceptional !

Paulina , who is too accustomed to simple hotels or poor places like at home , felt uncomfortable in a luxurious place . She turned to Violet .

Paulina : An entire apartment just for us ? But , Violet ... it's too much .

Colette : Speak for yourself , Polly ! I think it's great .

Violet was reading a card that accompanied a huge basket of roses sat on a small table in the center of the apartment .

Violet : It is from my parents , who welcome us .

Xiao entered the suite with the grooms carrying the suitcases .

Xiao : Tomorrow night , you will finally meet Violet's parents ! How about going out to a disco tonight ?

Violet : Impossible ! We go to bed early . Tomorrow we have a very busy excursion program !

Colette : Sorry , what program ?!

Violet : This one ! Only with the visit of the Forbidden City , we have for the morning .

Pamela : And who wrote it , this program ?

Violet : Me , on the plane ! Beijing is a huge city and we only have a few days .

Pamela : Oh , that's why you were tired .

Nicky : Violet is right , girls ! The travel was long ! You , I do not know , but me , I have only a hurry , it is to go to sleep on this waterbed !

* Wonderful in french .

** Beautiful in french .


	6. A friendship to the test

In the darkness of another world , the evil goddess called Luna .

The evil goddess : Luna .

Luna appears in front of her .

Luna : Yes ? What can I do for you , my Great Goddess ?

The evil goddess : I'm still exhausted , I still need energy .

Luna : The other Solar Systems Apotres have sent their servants to Earth to take care it , they will not delay sent energies to you .

The evil goddess : Good . Tell them to send them to me in large quantities .

Luna : Yes .

Luna disappears . The next morning , Violet woke her friends early , and after an abundant breakfast , dragged them to the center of Beijing . She was determined to teach them everything she knew about her city .

Violet : Here is the Tienanmen square : we are in the heart of the city . The square is 400,000 square meters and is the largest square in the world !

Then she turned to the north side and pointed to a door that opened in the middle of a long red wall .

Violet : Here is the '' Gate of Heavenly Peace '' , which is said in Chinese '' Tienanmen '' , and gives its name to this place . But to enter the Forbidden City , we will go to the other side !

While she spoke , she set out on a determined step . Paulina accelerated to follow her . Behind , Pamela , Colette and Nicky exchanged questioning looks .

Pamela : I can not stand when she makes her schoolteacher with us ! But why , since yesterday , is she so agitated ?

Colette , desperate , looked around for a fashion boutique .

Colette : In your opinion , in her program , she has only visited museums , or we will have time to do some shopping too ?

Pamela : Do not count , my girl ! She is only happy in the middle of old things , you know .

Despite the bad mood due to the strange attitude of Violet , entering the Forbidden City was for all a breathtaking experience . It was Violet herself who then left them breathless , forcing them to go up and down the immense enclosure of the City . A few hours later , Colette , Pamela and Nicky decided that if Violet did not stop , they would stop ! They let themselves on the small stairs .

Violet : Already tired ?! But there is still three hours before closing !

Colette : *moan* My feet...

Nicky : *yawn* And me , i'm tired...

Pamela : An automobile does not run without gas , and we do not go on an empty stomach .

Violet : I saw you eating cookies !

Pamela : Hey ! It does not matter to me ! Ok , my girl ?!

Paulina intervened , conciliatory .

Paulina : I also feel like a languor ...

Violet : Well , let's leave the museum . So , I take you to a restaurant where you can taste the real Chinese cuisine .

As she spoke , Pamela whispered to Nicky .

Pamela : Do you think they have fries too , in real Chinese food ?

But Nicky was too tired to answer her . Pamela knew that French fries were out of the question .


	7. A friendship in danger

_The restaurant was not too far away. And the good smells that greeted the Thea Sisters at the entrance brought good mood back into the group. Even Violet realized she was hungry. But not enough to leave her friends free. In the menu, she chooses a list of dishes with incomprehensible names. The waitresses brought bowls of rice, tiny bowls, with trays of steamed ravioli that smoked._

_Violet : Chinese cuisine and some East Asian countries can only be appreciated by eating it with chopsticks!_

_Paulina, Pamela, Nicky and Colette took their chopsticks and tried to imitate Violet. But the grains of rice absolutely refused to balance on the chopsticks and jumped on all sides. Paulina only managed to eat one grain each. Colette found herself even with a wand caught in her hair! Pamela tried to catch a ravioli by holding the chopsticks like a mechanic's pincer and squeezing it tightly. Encouraged by the result, she steeped the small package of dough in the red sauce. She was going to carry it to her mouth, but the chopsticks crossed and the big ravioli went like a projectile, to crash on Colette's shirt._

_Colette : Eeeeeeeek ! my silk blouse! I have to wash it right away, otherwise the stain will never go away!_

_Pamela followed Colette to be forgiven._

_Pamela : I come with you !_

_Violet continued to eat, looking serious and upset. Paulina and Nicky had an uncomfortable feeling because they felt that for the first time their friendship was in danger. Suddenly, Violet squeezed her chest , as if she was going to have a heart attack._

_Nicky : Are you okay , Violet ?_

_Violet is recovering herself._

_Violet : I'm fine..._

_Finally, everyone can organize his afternoon as she wanted._

_Colette : Bye , girls ._

_Violet : See you later, have a good afternoon._

_Paulina : We'll meet again soon._

_Nicky : Yes, see you later._

_Pamela : See you later._

_Colette passed it to the hotel's beauty parlor, Pamela enters the sauna and pool, Nicky to the gym. Paulina accompanied Violet to the theater, where her friend's parents were still in full rehearsal for Turandot. Meanwhile, at the hotel, Nicky evacuated his bad mood by pedaling non-stop on a spining bike. And she was trying to convince herself that even the best friends in the world sometimes need a break. Then she went to the pool to see what Pamela was doing. Clenched in her bathrobe, her friend was sitting on the edge of the pool biting her nails, pensive. Nicky then went to the beauty salon: despite the manicure and the setting in folds, Colette sulked on her armchair. Nicky realized that if she did not act right away, their wonderful journey would turn into disaster! And that their friendship itself might be compromised! Of course, the best would have been to speak with Violet with open heart but, Nicky felt it, the Thea Sisters had first of all to find the harmony between them, to then be able to face together any problem. There was necessarily a place that would allow them to regain their carelessness! But who to go to, in this foreign city, to have a good advice?_

_Nicky : 《__Xiao !》_

_Violet's friend was friendly and he inspired confidence. In any case, she only knew him! Nicky ran towards them to look for her cell phone. When she came in, Nicky suddenly felt like an explosion of chest pain, it's the same pain that Violet had felt yesterday. She squeezed her chest and she could barely breathe. Is it a heart attack? She does not know what was happening to her. The pain overed a few seconds later and Nicky regains his breath. In the locker room of the hotel, Pamela was changing. When suddenly she felt the same pain in her chest as Nicky and Violet's. The pain went away._

_Pamela : God damned , what is just happening to me...?_

_Then after leaving the beauty salon , it was Colette who was suffering suddenly . In the theater building , Paulina washing her paws , is in the women's bathroom . Then , like the other Thea Sisters, she had a chest pain . Like her friends , the pain gone a few seconds later . They could not understand why they were suffering this pain permanently . Do they have to talk about that ? Should they worry ? Is that bad ?_


	8. Panjianyuan market

On the side of Apotre Luna , on the moon, she called one of her faithful servants . Her faithful appears behind her and kneels .

? : Yes mistress ?

Luna : Go to Earth , to find a new victim for the next sacrifice , our Great Goddess needs more energy and be more discreet ! I go hunting in the overnight areas .

? : Yes .

Her faithful immediately left the moon and went to Earth . Back on Earth , this morning , Xiao arrived at the hotel with a sensational idea .

Xiao : Today , i go to Panjianyuan market ! You wanna come ?

Before Violet had time to open her mouth , the others had already answered .

ColPauliNickPam : Yaaay !

Colette : I love shopping !

Xiao : alright , let's go !

As they got into the car , Xiao gestured to Nicky with a sign of collusion . At Panjiayuan market , Nicky , Pamela , Colette and Paulina did not have enough eyes to see everything because it is a big and chaotic market . Xiao and Violet amused themselves as interpreters .

Violet : Paulina , this way !

Paulina : Oh , right !

Ceramics , furniture , carpets , clothes , paintings on silk and on rice paper, with all the brushes , inks , colors . And almond cakes , fried fish cones and boiling potatoes . Statues of jade , wood , bronze , iron , terracotta . In this market , we find everything , and even ... Paulina found a book whose title she doesn't know.

Pamela : What is that ?

Paulina : I don't know .

But when she opened the book , it was an erotic book , the pages contained drawings of sex in the ancient Chinese style . Paulina immediately closes the book and put that back where it had been picked up .

Pamela : I did not see anything .

Paulina : Me too...

They then join the others in fast motion . Colette fluttered like a butterfly from the stalls of precious fabrics to the stalls of cashmere sweaters and jewelry . Nicky rummaged through those who sold martial art supplies . Pamela advances towards her her friend who is holding a nunchaku .

Pamela : Oh cool ! A nunchaku !

Pamela took a nunchaku .

Nicky : Do you know how use ?

Pamela : of course ! I saw it in one of Bruce Lee's movies , check it !

Nicky : Wait ! Don't do-

_** Blam! Pof! Kapow! Pow! Blam! Paf!**_

Pamela , who had no experience , just knocks all over herself trying to do like Bruce Lee .

Pamela : *trembling voice of pain* See ? It's easy...

Nicky : Wow...


	9. A very special presents

Paulina was looking for something really very important and special , but she didn't want to tell anyone what it was . But she did not know herself . The hours passed quickly . It was not easy for Violet and Xiao to keep an eye on everyone without losing them in the crowd. Suddenly .

Violet : Paulina ? Where she go ?

Violet noticed that Paulina was no longer there .

Violet : Xiao ! Mouselings ! Paulina is missing !

Xiao : What ? How ?!

Violet : I do not know ! She was there before and suddenly , she is no longer there !

Pamela : We have to find her !

The groups looked for their friend everywhere , she was nowhere . They were about to ask the police for help when Paulina reappeared .

Violet : Paulina !

Paulina : Hey !

Nicky : Thank God ! We found you !

Pamela : Where were you ? We had you looking everywhere ! We were about to ask the police for help !

Paulina looked very happy , she had finally found something she was looking for and her eyes were bright with joy . She was holding a silk sachet in her paw .

Colette : What do you have in there ?

Paulina : Something that will forever remind us of this trip ... but above all our friendship !

She slipped her paw into the bag . When she pulled it out , five small stones glittered in her palm .

Paulina : One for each ... each is splendid , but together , they are even more beautiful ! Just like us girls !

Paulina then distributed her gifts to her friends .

Paulina : Rose quartz is for Colette . Amber for Nicky . Amethyst , for Violet . Turquoise for Pamela . And the moonstone for me !

Nicky took her in her arms .

Nicky : Oh , thank Paulina ! I'm soo happy to be your friend !

Pamela : Thank , Paulina ! Your awesome !

Colette : Merci beaucoup *, Polly ! These stones fit us so well !

Violet could barely speak because she was so moved .

Violet : It's a thought ... a very touching thought, Paulina ! ... Oh , girls ... forgive me if I was unbearable these last days ... I knew I was obnoxious , but I didn't couldn't do otherwise . The truth is that I am disappointed with the behavior of my parents : they are so busy with the opera that they did not never find a minute to spend with me ... You see , it has always been so , since I was a little girl ... They love their job , and I always feel like I don't exist for them . I hope that this time , since we were all together and they had not seen me for a long time , they would have been more available ... so I passed my disappointment on you ! Can you ever forgive me ?

Colette , Pamela , Nicky and Paulina crowded around her and hugged her affectionately .

ColPauliNickPam : We have already forgiven you all ! Reminds you ! Sisters for one ... sisters for all !

The enveloping heat finally got the better of the tensions accumulated by Violet over the past few days . Colette had an idea .

Colette : Oh , i know ! Follow me !

She led them to an antique stall she had spotted not far from there. Among all the objects on display , Colette had chosen the one that was the most beautiful among the lacquer boxes .

Colette : I know what we are going to do with these five stones ! We will keep the stones in this pretty box ! All together. Forever ! Like our wonderful friendship !

Nicky : Oe , yes ! That's very a god idea , Colette !

Colette bought the box . But immediately someone tried to take it from under her nose .

* Thank you very much in french .


	10. Who is this women ?

A ringed hand , with long nails like claws , grabs Colette's shoulder .

? : What a pretty box you just bought , kid ! However , I regret to tell you that I saw it first !

Colette turned , amazed . A very beautiful lady stared at her with icy eyes . She wore a black silk dress as shiny as her hair , held in place by a gold pin in the shape of a dragon . Colette felt a shiver run down her back . This woman did not please her .

Colette : You may have seen it first , but I bought it first !

? : I will pay you dearly !

Colette : Sorry , it is not for sale !

Colette had not seen that two shady guys were about to put their hands on her , but Xiao , fortunately , noticed it in time and , grabbing Colette by the wrist , he dragged her at full speed in the middle of the crowd .

? : Stop them !

Xiao : RUN !

They dodged by a narrow passage between two stalls selling fruit and vegetables and between these two stalls , Pamela and Nicky knocked over crates of fruit and vegetables to block the passage . This had made the two men slow down . Xiao and the Thea Sisters thus managed to escape , reach the car and return to the hotel . The mysterious woman was staring at the car leaving .

? : I know who is these fives girls...! It's them !

The Thea Sisters entered their suite breathless and even worried .

Colette : Who is this women...?

Xiao : She calls herself Madame Hu . No one knows who she works for ... but it is said that it is very dangerous to step on her , rumors say that she is involved in several abductions . Several people in this city and even in Shanghai and Hong Kong have mysteriously disappeared in recent days .

The Thea Sisters looked at him immediately . Mysterious kidnapping stories again ? So there was not only Mouseford ! But also worldwide ?


	11. The legend of the Pincess of Jade

When Xiao was gone to let the girls rest . Violet prepared jasmine tea for everyone , the Thea Sisters sit in the living room .

Violet : Do you think girls ? Do you think it's still Apotre Luna who is behind all this ?

Nicky : If that is the case , Luna had not only targeted the residents of Whale Island and the students of Mouseford Academy , but she has also attacked people around the world . She may even have other servants in every country in the world ... she is very dangerous .

Colette always remembers the words of Apotre Luna when they first met . "Luna- I am one of the members of the apostles of the solar systems , and I am the representative of the moon . My comrades and I practice a ritual rodent sacrifice to provide energy to our goddess whom we venerate . " .

Colette : I don't think that Apotre Luna was acting alone . Beijing , Shanghai and Hong Kong are big cities , she cannot kidnap people in different streets at the same time . It is possible that other people were with her .

Pamela : Do you seriously think , Colette ?

Colette : Yes ! Do you remember what Luna said ? She said "My comrades", so that means that she was not the only one to kidnap innocent people .

Paulina : Right .

Violet : Better to be very careful first , girls ... we never know that there are other servants of Luna in Beijing , we don't know how many there are .

Nicky : You must be right , Violet .

Paulina : But I wonder why Madame Hu keeps this box there so much . What is so precious ?

Colette : Do you think it would be better if I gave her our box ?

Violet : Maybe not! Colette , show it to me .

Colette gave it to her . Violet took it delicately and looked carefully at the design on the cover .

Violet : I already saw this drawing somewhere ... formerly , at home when I was little , we had a somewhat similar print ... but yes ! I remember ! It's the Princess of Jade !

Colette : The princess of Jade ?

Nicky : Who ?

Violet smiles .

Violet : It is a legendary princess that my grandfather often told me this story . This princess is called Yu , which means "jade" in Chinese . It's a name that I like very much ...

Violet told this legend to her friends .

Violet : « Once upon a time there was a very beautiful and capricious princess. Her name was Yu from the Qing Dynasty. In homage to her name, she wanted to have the most precious jade necklace that we had ever seen. From all over the dynasty came merchants with the most beautiful stones. But the princess was never satisfied. None was ever beautiful enough for her. And she had all the stones she had disdained thrown into the river. One day, in her palace, a little girl dressed in rags arrived who brought her a stone of perfection that had never been seen before. The girl tells her that it was the Jade of Truth. The shine of this stone was such that one could see it. But the reflected image was special: it showed the true face of the person who looked at it. The princess took the jade and looked at it ... but she saw a lonely and selfish girl there. From her eyes flowed five tears. As they fell, they turned into five precious stones which she decided to give to the little girl who had allowed her to know the truth about herself. From that day on, Princess Yu was no longer the same. She became kind and generous as she had never been. She no longer thought of the necklace. And it is said that the magnificent jades she had disdained still lie at the bottom of the river ...»


	12. 5like

Paulina : What a beautiful story .

Colette : Wow ! I am more and more convinced that this box is perfect for putting our five stones in it !

Pamela : You're right , Coco ! The Thea Sisters don't let anyone scare you ! Not even this bitch of Luna and the mysterious lady !

(Luna : Come tell me in front !)

Pamela took the box and opened it .

Pamela : But there is another box in it ! And another ! Another ! And yet another !? I guess there is another smaller and smaller box ... or not ...

Violet : Five boxes one inside the other like a Russian doll ... five ... just like the tears of the Jade Princess !

Paulina : Five...like our stones !

Pamela : Five...like the five continents !

Nicky : Five...Like us !

Colette : Five...like those five goddesses we had met ! Do you remember them ?

Violet : That's right !

There is silence . What a coincidence ! Since the beginning of their friendship , the number 5 had always appeared in their lives . But what does 5 mean for Thea Sisters ? Is it their lucky number ? Numerology ? The Thea Sisters didn't really think about it . Violet gets up and breaks the silence .

Violet : Okay, let's go eat ! What do you think ?

Pamela : Let me guess , you wil choose the menus yourself as you did yesterday . Right ?

Violet : Of course not ! Choose any meal you want !

Pamela : Yay !

The girls realized that they were very tired . The day had been hectic . So they decided to eat together and go to bed very early . Back from Apotre Luna's side , in the temple on the moon , Luna had captured a young boy from Hong Kong . She was going to begin the ritual to offer the energy of the young boy in sacrifice to the evil goddess whom she venerate . A light of blue-violet color traces the ground , the light is drawn in a circle with a triangle in the center and the lunar symbol of Apotre Luna in the center of the triangle . She brought out the Sacred Stone from the victim who is a Tiger's Eye .

Luna : O my Great Goddess ! My Great Goddess , Hera ! I offer you this young boy in sacrifice to give you his vital energy as well as the energy of his Sacred Stone ! O my Great Goddess ! My Great Goddess , Hera ! I offer you this young boy in sacrifice to give you his vital energy as well as the energy of his Sacred Stone ! To regain consciousness ! SACER FACERE !

Luna broke her victim's Tiger Eye . The poor boy's body lit up and turned into a dust which is actually his energy . Her energy and that of her Sacred Stone with several others from all over the Earth are thus sent to the Goddess Hera so that she can nourish those energies . After this dose of energy , Hera regained her strength .

Hera : Perfect ... I'm overflowing with energy . I thank you all for the offering ! Ha ha ha ha !

In the temple of Luna , her faithful servant returned . Her mistress stared at her unhappily .

Luna : Hu ! You're supposed to find a new victim I asked for instead of dragging you around the markets !

Hu : My apologies , mistress . But , I was looking for a map that leads me to the treasure of the Jade Princess .

Luna : Phew ! Another story of treasure ...! I would ask one of my comrades to guide you where the treasure of the jade princess is without the map . But on condition that you bring me a victim !

Hu : Yes mistress . But I already have my little idea .

Luna : What now ?!

Hu : At the market , I saw these five girls you mentioned about them ...

Luna continues to stare at Hu , but this time she has a look of fury .

Hu : The Thea Sisters . They are currently in Beijing , they were also with a brown haired boy .

Luna : Yes , I know who this boy is . The friendship of these five is unbearable to me ... I have an idea! Follow me .

Hu followed her . They came down to Earth . Alone at home , Xiao was going to bed too . When suddenly , the window opened suddenly letting in a strong wind and Madame Hu appeared by teleportation near there . Xiao gets up immediately with distrustful look when he sees her .

Xiao : You?! I know you ! What are you doing at my home alone and how do you know where I live ?!

Hu : Ha ha ha ha ha ! Who tells you that I'm alone ?

By the ray of the moon , Apotre Luna appear .

Xiao : What the..

Luna : Hello , Xiao Fang !

Luna projected a lunar ray on him with her power .


	13. A strange dream

That night , Violet had a strange dream .

Violet : Huh ?...Where i am...?...What ?

She dreamed that she was very small , the boxes had grown huge . Placed one on top of the other , they formed a staircase as big as a mountain . Then...

Colette : Violet ! Help !

Paulina : Help us !

Pamela : Violet !

Nicky : Help !

At the top , Paulina , Colette , Nicky and Pamela were trapped in a huge golden dragon , the dragon of Madame Hu's hairpin .

Violet : Girls ! I coming !

Violet , in her dream , was trying to climb this mountain , because her friends needed her . As she tried , Violet heard a very soft voice from a woman .

? : My child , the time Transformation is coming soon for you and for your friends . The Destiny very important called you .

Violet immediately recognizes this voice , it is that of one of the five goddesses , the one who wore an Asian dress that she had met in the past .

Violet : What do you talking about ? What do you mean the Destiny ?

? : You will know soon . My child , be patient .

Suddenly..

Hu : Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !

Madame Hu appears behind the five boxes , she was huge . Apostle Luna's voice heard from the sky .

Luna : Kill her .

The golden dragon's eyes lit up . In the sky covered with black clouds , lightning tore the sky and shoot Violet by electrocuting .

Violet : Aaaaaaahhh !

Violet woke up with a start , all sweaty . She ran into the living room . The five lacquer boxes were still on the small table . She looked at them for a long time , then began to install them one on top of the other , as in her dream . It was like child's play , but it was not . The designs , which at first seemed like simple decorations , perfectly matched each other . And when the five boxes had been put together and turned around as needed , Violet saw clearly what was represented : the Great Wall !

But there was more ! Next to the design of the high crenellated walls , Violet noticed three ideograms :

Violet : The Geat Wall...Simatai...What that mean ?

But Violet decides not to say anything to her friends . Nicky arrived , just back from her morning run . Violet immediately put the boxes away when she saw her friend come in .

Nicky : Oh , hi ! You make a good dream ?

Violet : Oh , Yeah ! I make a good dream !

Nicky : Good ! I gonna drink some tea , you want some tea too ?

Violet : Yes , please .

Paulina left her room .

Paulina : Good morning , girls...

VioNick : Good morning , Paulina .

Then it's Pamela .

Pamela : Good morning...

And Colette .

Colette : Bonjour...


	14. Help !

In an isolated corner of the city , Apotre Luna is with Madame Hu and a young man .

Luna : Is that clear ? I want you to capture the Thea Sisters and make them disappear once and for all ! They will be offered as a sacrifice .

Hu : Yes , mistress .

Madame Hu stared at the young man who is with them .

Hu : And you ! Guide me to them! You know where they are !

And this young man ... is the friend of the Thea Sisters , Xiao !

Xiao : Yes .

In a hotel restaurant , the Thea Sisters had lunch with good humor . Violet's cellphone vibrates . She just received a message from Xiao : Your parents want to see you and meet your friends . I'm coming soon with them . -Xiao . ''

Still , Violet continues to have doubts about her parents .

Colette : Vi ? You okay ?

Violet : My parents will come and meet you .

Nicky : Really ?

Paulina : That's amazing , Vi !

Pamela : Can you talk about our lives in Mouseford Avademy ?

Violet : Yes ! It will them pleasure .

Finally , it is because they believe naively . At the hotel's main entrance door was Xiao and Madame Hu .

Hu : So this is there ? Xiao , go ahead .

In their respective rooms , Colette , Pamela , Paulina and Nicky changed . Violet is in the living room looking at the lacquer boxes . In Colette's bedroom , in front of a long rectangular mirror , Colette was looking at herself , hoping to find a perfect style for meeting Violet's parents . When suddenly , the mirror brightens like a light projector . Colette immediately moved away from the mirror .

Colette : What ?!

A large hand arises from the mirror . The big hand grabbed Colette and dragged her into the mirror .

Colette : Aaaaaahhh !

At the same time , in the bathroom of her room , Nicky was brushing her teeth . When the mirror also clears up .

Nicky : What is going on ?

A large hand then came out of the mirror . He grabbed Nicky and dragged her into the mirror too .

Nicky : No ! Help !

In Pamela's room , Pamela was also brushing her teeth . Paulina enters the bathroom .

Paulina : Pamela ? Can you lend me your toothpaste ?

Pamela : Sure !

Barely spit water . The mirror shines .

Pamela : What the ?!

Paulina : Huh ?

Two hands come up and grab the two girls .

Paulina : Help ! Aaaaaahh !

Pamela : Aaaaahhh !

From the living room , Violet heard them cry out for help .

Violet : Pam ?! Paulina ?! Nicky ?! Colette ?!

But when she rushed into Pamela's room , she saw her two friends pulling straight into the mirror with two large hands . She immediately tries to come to their rescue .

Violet : No ! NOO ! PAMELA ! PAULINA !

But it was too late , Pamela and Paulina are already missing and the mirror is back to normal . Violet rushed into Nicky's room , who was no longer there . Then Colette , who is no longer there either . Violet cry .

Violet : NOOO ! COLETTE ! NICKY ! PAULINA ! PAMELA !


	15. In the nothingness of the darkness

At this very moment . Someone was standing at the entrance to the room .

Xiao : How are you , Violet ?

Violet turned . It's Xiao. She ran to him but stopped immediately . She notices something different from him . His look were cold , serious and his eyes were dark . He had a malicious feeling .

Violet : Xiao...? Where my parents ? You say on text you come with them...?

Xiao : Ha ha ha ha ha ! You girls ! You are really naive ! Do you really think your parents will come to see you ?! Your parents never loved you , Violet ! They treat you like a Thing that should never have existed rather than their daughter ! Ha ha ha ha ! You must have known this for a long time , right , Violet ?!

At these words , Violet got hurt . The lyrics really didn't sound like Xiao .

Violet : But , Xiao...What do you talking about...?

The bedroom mirror shone again . Violet turned again . Madame Hu appears in the mirror .

Hu : Violet Yang ! If you want see again your friends alives , give me the boxs ! If you refuse , you gonna never see them again !

Madame Hu shows her her captive friends .

Colette : Violet !

Pamela : Help us !

Violet : Girls !

She tried to come towards them but she collapsed , she felt the pain in the chest . And she has trouble breathing .

Hu : Come join me in the nothingness of the darkness , if you want save your friends .

The mirror has become a portal . Violet had no choice but to accept if she really wanted to save her friends . She first looked for the lacquer boxes and returned to the bedroom . She walked slowly towards the portal , with great hesitation. Xiao pushed Violet into the portal .

Violet : Aaaahh !

Violet is carried away by the portal . The gate closed and Xiao leaves . Meanwhile , in nothingness , Violet fell to the ground as she came out through the gate .

Violet : Ow !

The gate closes . A little far away , she sees a strange structure , it was the same as the one she had seen in her dream . And asleep , she saw her friends trapped .

Violet : Girls !

Nicky : Violet !

Violet : Hold on !

But when she came running , she was electrocuted and pushed back . A black barrier prevents her from coming towards them .

Hu : Violet Yang ! Give me the boxs !

Violet : But first , release my friends !

Pamela : Yeah , Hu ! Release us !

Hu : _***to Pam***_ Shut up !**_ *to Violet*_**And you , Yang ! Give me first the boxs ! Or i'm going kill your friends ! If you give me that , i promised to let you go with yours friends !

Violet put the boxes on the floor and slid it up near the barrier . Madame Hu retrieved the boxes . Her paw crosses the barrier and picked up the boxes . She smiles satisfied .

Violet : And now , my friends !

Hu : By the way , kid , in truth , I would not let you go away unscathed! I received an order from my mistress Apotre Luna to kill all five of you !

Violet : No !

Nicky : We suspected that you work for Luna !

Paulina : So the rumor was true ! Have you been involved in several kidnappings all this time ?!

Hu : Exactly ! I work for her !

Enraged , Violet rushes towards the barrier to smash it , but she receives an electric shock and be repelled .

Hu : It's useless , Yang ! You will never destroy this barrier ! To bad for you !

But Violet refuses to listen to her . She gets up and continues to break down the barrier .

Violet : I should do it...I must save my friends...

Again , she was electrocuted and repelled . She still does . Again . And even . Her condition worsens and Violet continues to try to break the barrier with force . For the others , seeing her best friend suffer in an attempt to save them is a horrible sight . Paulina forces herself to close her eyes so as not to see this awful scene , she always hears Violet screaming in pain .

Colette : *crying* Violet ! Please , stop ! This is useless ! Go away !

Hu : Poor little idiot , this is a suicide . Let's just finished her .

The evil dragon's eyes lit up and sent a flash to the girl , and finished her off . This blow was fatal to her , Violet dies under the eyes of her friends .

Colette : *crying* VIOOLEEET !

_**~ The end**_


End file.
